Matthew and Alfred on Chat
by TehAwesomeHero
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are in a chatroom. Let's see what they talk about. Warning: Slight randomness mostly from Al , and... that's it I think. Please enjoy.


Me and my friend were in a chat room and I thought I would tweak the chat a little bit and show you guys since we cosplay America and Canada! By the way… do you have any idea how hard it is to go through this and try to make it a chat-looking as possible? I type in grammatically correct sentences even in chat… I like capitalize the right words too… I left Mattie's mostly alone since I see him as typing more grammatically correct than Al… XD I could totally see him type something it be so filled with numbers it's hard to tell what he's saying! XD Oh and I'm Alfred. I'm very protective of my bro(yes I call my Canada 'bro' often in real life even though she's a girl… just because of this).

Disclaimer: The chat room belongs to and I don't own Hetalia. Neither does my friend. We don't own American Pie. We don't own Eggo's Chocolate Chip waffles either, but they are good with peanut butter and maple syrup. :3 And we don't own any songs in this either.

The movie was actually an open house for our high school! XD But Mattie's supposed to live in Canada so… he's on vacation. The 'this one time at band camp' thing is a joke from American Pie or some movie related to it. I'm not sure which since it was my mom watching the movie while I was on the computer. I could hear the whole movie though and it was hilarious! I laugh whenever my friends say they're going to band camp. I one of the very few people in my group of friends not in band. XD

I have a little background to this story that I thought of and thought I would share it:

Francis and Arthur used to be married and since they're both guys they decided to adopt. They adopted Matthew from Canada and Alfred from America, but they lived in America. Al always called them by their names, but Matthew called Francis 'papa' and Arthur 'dad'. Eventually Artie and Francis divorced and Francis moved to Canada with Matthew and Artie stayed with Al in America, but they still bring them to see each other for Christmas/New Years and Thanksgiving and birthdays. Since Canada and America celebrate Thanksgiving on different days they take turns on when they celebrate. Gives a good excuse to miss school at the very least. And they also take turns on which country they celebrate in. So if they're in Canada they celebrate the Canadian Thanksgiving and vice versa. Mattie and Al are the same age and Mattie is older by 3 days, but Al always got more attention 'cause he's loud.

Oh and:

America/Alfred is **StarsAndStripesHero**

And Canada/Matthew is **ILovePancakes**

Original, I know. XD

Enjoy!

~I AM A LINE~

**StarsAndStripesHero** has entered the chat

**ILovePancakes **has entered the chat

**StarsAndStripesHero:** sorry i messed up the other 1!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **this is what i get for eating and typing at the same time...

**StarsAndStripesHero: **T_T

**StarsAndStripesHero: **good burger though

**StarsAndStripesHero: **omnomnom

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**ILovePancakes: **how did you mess up

**StarsAndStripesHero: **i clicked my name... on accident

**StarsAndStripesHero: **then it would wouldn't let me go back

**StarsAndStripesHero: **XP

**ILovePancakes: **wow lol

**ILovePancakes: **look at the time before you type lol

**StarsAndStripesHero: **12:38 a.m... XD

**StarsAndStripesHero: **gah! the bugs are attacking me!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **... they're gone now

**StarsAndStripesHero: **you there?

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**ILovePancakes: **bugs

**StarsAndStripesHero: **YAYS!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **XD

**ILovePancakes: **sorry. papa wants me to look up

**StarsAndStripesHero: **?

**ILovePancakes: **was there earthquakes in LA 2010

**StarsAndStripesHero: **weird

**StarsAndStripesHero: **im drinking a coke...

**ILovePancakes: **lol me too

**StarsAndStripesHero: ***silence* ... *breaks into song* CHEESEBURGER IN PARADISE~

**StarsAndStripesHero: **XD

**StarsAndStripesHero: **i ate waffles this morning...

**StarsAndStripesHero: **chocolate chip with peanut butter and maple syrup

**StarsAndStripesHero: **yummmmm

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**ILovePancakes: **got back from my researching

**StarsAndStripesHero: **... YAYS!

**ILovePancakes: **yay! wait what time are we supposed to be there for tomorrow

**ILovePancakes: **for the movie

**StarsAndStripesHero: **it's from 5 to 7

**ILovePancakes: **5 am or 5 pm

**StarsAndStripesHero: **in the afternoon

**StarsAndStripesHero: **not morning

**StarsAndStripesHero: **but that would be funny

**ILovePancakes: **oh okay

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**StarsAndStripesHero: **hehe!

**ILovePancakes: **cant wait

**StarsAndStripesHero: **bugs keep attacking me!

**StarsAndStripesHero**: the windows are open...

**ILovePancakes: **:D

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**ILovePancakes: **we got the air conditioner on

**StarsAndStripesHero: **the air conditioner broke

**ILovePancakes: **oh lol

**StarsAndStripesHero: **its cooler outside

**StarsAndStripesHero: **... is it bad im still hungry?

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**ILovePancakes: **i dont know i just lost my appetite from the 2 whole weeks of band camp

**StarsAndStripesHero: ***looks in freezer* we have no french fries!

**ILovePancakes: **lol

**StarsAndStripesHero: **what happened?

**ILovePancakes: **what happen?

**StarsAndStripesHero: **at band camp

**ILovePancakes: **oh we just march all day long in the hot sun

**StarsAndStripesHero: **oh

**ILovePancakes: **when we meet im going to show you my sun burn

**ILovePancakes: **but i must warn you its not any ordinary sun burn

**ILovePancakes: **:)

**StarsAndStripesHero: **hehe. oh, never say 'this one time at band camp'

**StarsAndStripesHero: **whats weird about it?

**StarsAndStripesHero: **the sun burn

**StarsAndStripesHero: **not the joke

**ILovePancakes: **wait brb need more coke going to refill

**StarsAndStripesHero: **hehe

**StarsAndStripesHero: **:D

**StarsAndStripesHero: ***hums random song*

**ILovePancakes: **this is mattie's awesome bf! kesesese!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **hey gil!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **how's gilbird?

**ILovePancakes: **GOODBYE! :D

**StarsAndStripesHero: **...?

**ILovePancakes: **back

**StarsAndStripesHero: **your boyfriend's weird...

**StarsAndStripesHero: **hehe

**ILovePancakes: **it seems i ran out of coke

**StarsAndStripesHero: **OH NOES!

**ILovePancakes: **and it also seems gil says hi

**StarsAndStripesHero: **NOT TEH COKE!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **hi

**ILovePancakes: **i know

**StarsAndStripesHero: **... oh pizza hut, oh pizza hut, kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!~

**ILovePancakes: **im sad

**StarsAndStripesHero: **why?

**ILovePancakes: **what lol

**ILovePancakes: **because i got no coke

**StarsAndStripesHero: **i randomly break out in song

**ILovePancakes: **oh yeah my sunburn made random dots on my skin

**StarsAndStripesHero: **it's the fast food song!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **... whoa

**StarsAndStripesHero: **that's... weird

**ILovePancakes: **and it seems like i have a second skin because my skin is still peeling for a week

**StarsAndStripesHero: **that sucks

**ILovePancakes: **awww man i got to go papa is making watch a movie with him.

**StarsAndStripesHero: **NO! tell francis to wait!

**ILovePancakes: **making me

**StarsAndStripesHero: ***cries*

**ILovePancakes: **i know

**ILovePancakes: **bye al

**StarsAndStripesHero: **bye!

**StarsAndStripesHero: **lurv you bro

**ILovePancakes: **you too

**ILovePancakes: ***sigh* well good night

**StarsAndStripesHero: **good night

**ILovePancakes: **bye

**StarsAndStripesHero: **bye

**ILovePancakes **has left the chat

**StarsAndStripesHero** has left the chat

~I AM A LINE~

I could probably turn this into a story, but I don't think I will. If I do it will an on/off thing I do when I'm bored and the internet is messed up. Nothing special. I think I'm going to stick to one-shots though. Unless I finish a story first. I might make a one-shot series though if I don't forget and feel like it, but I won't make any promises. If you want to use this background story or chat in one your fics please tell me and I will gladly give you permission as long as I get to read your story. ^_^ I'm focusing on an original book right now. Though it is based very loosely on a fanfic I read. The fics not finished(only 3 short chapters so far), but it has a lot of potent ional. It's spamano! I would leave a link, but I can't find the fic anymore! T_T Oh well. Anyway, I swear the book(if I ever finish it) will be hardly recognizable to the fic when I'm done, though I do hope to slip in some vague Hetalia/anime-in-general references! So it's not stealing.

I hope you liked the fic and I hope you find it good enough or bad enough to leave a review. Even if it's just a flame I would appreciate it. I like hearing your opinions. Give me your opinion on whether I should make a one-shot series out of this. And if I do should add a dash of yaoi or keep it family? Or even do a yaoi version of some scenes… meh. I'll figure it out. But I'd like to hear your opinions!


End file.
